1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a computer-aided diagnosis method and a computer-aided diagnosis apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a computer-aided diagnosis method for correctly detecting a nodule in a human body and a computer-aided diagnosis apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CAD) systems are used to discover a nodule, such as a cancer, at an early stage from a medical digital X-ray image.
Related art CAD systems are not widely used due to low performance in image sensitivity and product specification, and accordingly, researches and developments for enhancing image sensitivity and product specification have been conducted.
The biggest reason for the low performance of CAD systems may be anatomical noise in a human body to be diagnosed by image capturing. The anatomical noise may include bones, soft tissues, and blood vessels. In detail, in an X-ray image, if anatomical noise exists in an area in which a nodule exists, the anatomical noise overlaps with the nodule, thereby making detecting the existence of the nodule difficult.
Thus, a CAD method and apparatus for correctly detecting the existence of a nodule should be provided.